


Quiet Thanks

by FangirlintheForest



Series: Karamel Drabbles [10]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 08:55:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9227801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FangirlintheForest/pseuds/FangirlintheForest
Summary: Inspired by a Tumblr prompt.





	

He wakes up, Kara’s shuffling prying him from his slumber.

As Mon-El blinks awake, he hears her faint sigh over his shoulder as she rolls over his way. As her breaths turn even and calm he turns himself too, coming face to face with his sleeping love.

He tucks his left hand under his head and tenses at the sound of his own movement, but she doesn’t wake.

Looking through the darkness, he takes this moment to take her in.

Even with her tangled blonde hair awry on the pillows and dark circles from her lack of sleep, she’s still practically glowing.

He inwardly smiles and looks at what he knows is the source of her lack of sleep.

Tenderly and very, very gently he places his free hand on her swollen belly.

He will never forget the day she told him. It was full of smiles and tears, followed by fears and anxieties. He reminded her that he would not leave her. Or their child. _Their son_.

She says she knows it’s a boy. She’s adamant, certain of it.

No one at the DEO was surprised when the ultrasound they tried didn’t work. If needles and bullets couldn’t get through her skin, then how could a scan perform any differently?

Still, when Kara said she was sure that the child she was carrying was a boy, everyone accepted it and moved on.

As he touches her belly, he is startled from his inner musings by a kick from the baby.

He chuckles out loud now.

“I think you need to let your mother rest,” he whispers quietly at the bump. “You’ve been doing a great job of keeping her awake at strange hours. I thought that was supposed to be my job.” He smiles wryly.

He pauses for a second, thinking.

“I don’t-… I don’t know if I’m going to be a great father. But I promise you I’m going to try my hardest every day.”

Mon-El feels a swell of emotion as he lays a gentle kiss on Kara’s belly.

He did not imagine this is how his night would go. To be honest this isn’t how he thought his _life_ would go, ending up on Earth, finding a mate in a Kryptonian, fathering a child.

But honestly, even with everything they have been through, together and separately, he wouldn’t have it turn out any other way.

And he sends a quiet thanks to the universe as he sinks back into slumber.

 

* * *

 

Kara faintly smiles in the darkness as Mon-El’s eyes drift shut.

The kicks had stirred her from dreaming, leaving her lucid enough to catch Mon-El’s whispers to their baby.

When she first met him, she would have laughed or been horrified at the idea of him becoming her lover, the father of her child.

She now knows how prejudiced and ignorant they truly had been.

There is no one in all the galaxies she would rather be mated to than the man sleeping next to her.

She thanks the stars for Mon-El, _for him and the new life they created_ , before placing her hand on her stomach and slipping back into her dreams.

 

 

 

I’m so in love with you  
And I hope you know  
Darling your love is more than worth its weight in gold  
We’ve come so far my dear  
Look how we’ve grown  
And I wanna stay with you until we’re grey and old  
Just say you won’t let go  
Just say you won’t let go 

**SAY YOU WON’T LET GO - JAMES ARTHUR**

 

 

 


End file.
